darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Blackmist Brigade
''A pack of misfits, troublemakers, screwballs and cockups, cast out or driven out of politer society, left to fend for themselves in a turbulent and violent world, coming together and finding strength in and shared purpose with each other, to survive and prosper contrary to everyone's expectations, to make their unique mark on the Realm, to be bold -- fierce -- drunk! And to stand up high, look out over the masses from whence they came and loudly proclaim, "We're still here, you bastards!" '' This is the Blackmist Brigade. And this is our continuing story. '' Goals and policies We created the "Blackmist Brigade" on 11 MAY 2008. Here are the core principles of the guild: * '''Roleplay (RP)' - Darkmoon Faire is an RP server. If RP is not what you're about, there are many PvE/PvP servers out there and we trust you know how to find them. * Raiding - We're RP, but that doesn't mean we spend our nights roasting marshmallows and telling stories around the campfire. The Light has many enemies and it is our duty to engage and defeat them. * Attitude - It's far more important than level,ability, spec, epix owned or any other trivial criteria. We need all that to progress in raids, yes -- but it all starts with your willingness to learn and work with your mates. Given the choice between (1) a poorly-geared and inexperienced newbie with an honest desire to learn and (2) a cocky,epix-covered know-it-all, we'll take the former, thank you. * Small & cohesive - We will run 10-man raids from our own membership and 25-man raids via partnerships. We are committed to a guild that is just large enough and no larger. We measure success by the fun we have and not the number of entries on our roster (or what bosses we've downed). We applaud Blizzard's decision to make WotLK content accessible for 10-man raids and we are on-track to experience that content without the need to compromise on our principles just to get 25 people together. * RP / Raid Balance - The bane of any guild that calls itself "RP" is the inevitable raid pressure as members progress through End-game. RP dies a slow death to raid expediency, until one day you suddenly wake up and realize the RP is gone -- and you have no idea how it happened. The Blackmist Brigade is here to tell you that you can have both -- if you have the leadership, discipline and vigilance to see it through. * Fun! - What it's all about in the end. WoW is a game, but not "just". It's also a community which we're all a part of and the guild is an important subset of that community. We all contribute to the fun by sharing our time with others in a positive way. We ruthlessly protect our community from those who, via antisocial behaviour, would ruin the experience for others. Accomplishments and Events While we are mainly a roleplaying guild, we give raiding a good try while making sure not to cross the border to becoming a ‘raiding’ guild. Here is what we have achieved so far: TBC: * Karazhan * Zul’Aman WotLK: * Vault of Archavon (while it shouldn’t count as a raid, being so ridiculously simple, it is worth mentioning.) * Obsidian Sanctum (two drakes) * Naxxramas: Cleared. * Malygos: Cleared. * Ulduar: Cleared. * Trial of the Crusader: Cleared. * Icecrown: Cleared. Cataclysm: * Baradin Hold. Events: We regularly do old-world raids for the fun of it. While it is no longer a challenge, it usually ends up as quite amusing roleplay. We have regular guild meetings in the form of "musters". We host a public tavern every week on the weekend. It is run by a different member every time and takes place in a different location each time as well. Contact Should you be interested, and want some answers to questions that might have popped up in your mind, these are the people you would want to contact: our leader Ahvie ''or our officers ''Tani and Seldara. http://blackmist.guildportal.com - Our website http://eu.battle.net/wow/en/guild/darkmoon-faire/blackmist%20brigade/ - our Armory page Category:Guilds